


Shutaba Week 2021

by ShotaAnarchist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bittersweet Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, akira has trauma but he won't delve into it, both of them are just bad at relationships, they really love each other though!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaAnarchist/pseuds/ShotaAnarchist
Summary: Day 1:Valentine's DayDay 2:Game NightDay 3:"Who found out first?"Day 4:ProposalDay 5:The FutureDay 6:Futaba's BirthdayDay 7:Free DayLove eventually dies off, but sometimes it doesn't. It changes with the people, with the feelings, and continues through the ages.How long can love truly last?Although this is a "week" and they ususlly consist of one-shots that don't connect with each other, this is more of a multi-chapter story. (I'll also most likely fall behind on the days and will also be updating and adding more to the chapters ro make it a more fledged out fic)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 13





	1. Dysfunctional Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with yall, I don't think I'm really into Shutaba... but think of this as my evolution into liking it. I think I'll slowly fall in love with it. It's already pretty cute :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is difficult for Akira.

Valentine's Day was always a difficult holiday for Akira. Not because he was single and lonely like Ryuji, nor because he was a creep that couldn't find any girls—

He just wasn't the loving type. It was hard for him to crash in a hot and fiery passion every single time he'd see them. In his eyes, true love never existed because at the end of all his relationships, he would be the one to crash and burn… as a car accident.

And then Futaba came along.

He didn't have many first impressions of her when they first met. Short. Maybe short was a bit too much of an understatement… more like a gremlin. She was smart, she had obnoxiously dyed hair which _actually_ surprised him considering the fact she was so damned depressed all the time. Her video game lingo had him confused for the most part, but he eventually learned enough about gaming to translate her words into eligible Japanese.

And then her smile whenever she talked about something she enjoyed. Something she _really_ enjoyed, like the newest Featherman episode or the newest PC specs to upgrade her already god-tier setup.

And then he realized while he was sitting in her room and talking about the inane things in life. School, friendship, relationships…

They were both in love with each other. They were dating, they were smooching it up whenever Sojiro and the rest of the team were around, but… Something in his heart denied the gentle kindness of a regular life that she provided him.

And then he realized that gentle kindness wasn't gentle. It was _truthful._

"You know, Akira, you're kind of an asshole."

_"Fuck."_

Akira could only think that when she told him the truth without holding back. It was harsh, it was brutal, it was… _kind?_ She didn't sugarcoat it, she didn't say anything necessarily bad because in the end, what came from her mouth was what she thought.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked Futaba. Futaba swiveled around in her chair to meet his eyes. Akira was lying chest-down on her bed and was reading a manga issue she had lying around in her room.

Futaba chomped on a potato chip she had pulled out of a bag. That bag had been lying there for a few days half-opened. It was probably stale as hell.

"Well, I've been inspecting your stats ever since I've met you, and I kinda realized something in these past two months…" Futaba muttered. "You're really closed off!" Futaba swallowed down her chip and pointed at him, accusatory and loud. "You walk around with a bunch of people and you care for them, but you _never_ seem to open up in the end! Hey, what's your deal?"

"…You got all of that just from knowing me for two fucking months…?" Akira muttered.

Futaba crossed her arms and blushed, confident in her assessment. "Well, it takes a loser to know a loser! You're kind of like me!"

"But not as depressed."

"T-that's debatable…" Futaba mumbled. "You just need to open up to someone one day. You can talk to me anytime if you want! The day you do is when you level up! Come on, at least open up a little bit to your… y-your g-g-girl—"

"Girlfriend?"

"Stop trying to finish my sentence! I-I'm trying to make it meaningful here!"

Akira laughed and threw a pillow at her to shut her up. Akira was worried that these fun and hopeful moments would fade into nothing once the time came.

It was a mistake to fall in love with someone while he was on probation. He knew he'd be gone by the end of the year; he knew that their relationship would end as soon as he took the ride home, never to see any of the people he wanted to stay with forever again.

Yet he fell in love anyways. The gentle smile and embarrassed flushed face that asked to pat her head, the cute way she tried to hold his hand but ended up chickening out… He fell in love with it so hard.

He was going to miss her.

When they had defeated a god, when he had gotten out of jail, when he had continued to live his life… He was scared every single time he looked at the date on the phone.

Time was ticking. It was ticking until the end of what was about to happen, of the happy times he desired and the love he wanted but could never keep. _"All relationships die one day, this would just be one of them…"_ Akira kept telling himself, but she was a walking contradiction.

And then he realized the date when the bell jingled and Sojiro gave him _the look._ A short girl with orange hair and chocolates wrapped in her arms.

Sojiro looked like he was about to pull out a shotgun, but he left the café anyway. Akira… didn't realize the date.

Futaba sat down next to him in awkward silence. The bruises on his body from November still hadn't fully faded away, but he expertly covered it with foundation. Pale skin bruises easily and it took a while for them to heal even though it had almost been a full three months since the incident.

It was silent. Valentine's Day shouldn't be silent, but it was silent anyways. Futaba could only eye him hesitantly and fondle the coffee cup in front of her. Akira could only shove his hands in his pockets and wait awkwardly.

 _"Who's going to speak first?"_ That is what they both thought, but Futaba obviously had more confidence to speak up.

"So… I'm assuming you forgot that today was Valentine's Day…" Futaba mumbled. Akira scratched the back of his head and nodded.

God, _fuck._ He was supposed to be the leader of the group. He was supposed to be cocky and confident, but he couldn't seem to say anything to his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_ of all people. Why didn't it come as easily when he was talking to the others…?

"I… I made chocolate for you and ummm… I just wanted to hang out with you today. You'll be leaving in a month so… I wanted you to remember me," Futaba told him, pushing the Morgana-shaped case over to him. She must have taken a long time to DIY this thing. He should be happy, but he couldn't be.

Akira remembered her words.

"You _just need to open up to someone one day. You can talk to me anytime if you want! The day you do is when you level up! Come on, at least open up a little bit to your… y-your g-g-girl—"_

_"Girlfriend?"_

_"Stop trying to finish my sentence! I-I'm trying to make it meaningful here!"_

"…Futaba," Akira told her. "I'm scared."

Futaba froze. She wasn't expecting those words. "…Why are you scared?"

"…I'm scared of losing you. I knew it was a mistake to date you, I should've just said no, but… I couldn't help myself. One day, this is going to end. I won't ever be able to see you again, I won't be able to talk to you again… It's terrifying. So… let's end this here."

He was a shitty person to break-up on Valentine's Day. He knew that already, but it was best to end it right here. He would be gone in a month. She would forget about him and everything would change. Nothing lasts.

Futaba shut her eyes and bit her lip. She started crying. "You dumbass… You want us to break-up just because you think this isn't going to last?! Are you stupid?! Have you lost brain cells?!" Futaba shouted at him, angry tear shedding from her eyes and dropping down onto her clothing. He flapped his mouth open and closed, unable to speak.

"Of _course_ relationships are bound to end one day. I-I really was right… You _are_ an asshole…"

"Futaba…"

Futaba went silent and reached her hands out to his. Her hands were warm and contrasted against his cold ones.

"…Relationships end one day, b-but even if they do… I want to enjoy them until the end of our time. When people get married, they know that one of them will die one day. When people date, they think about if it'll last or not… And it's the same for me. But I'll tell you what you've taught me, even though you never learned it yourself…" Futaba told him. Her tears cleared up and her sweet and gentle smile made his heart thump. "Even if it never lasts, you'll always remember what has happened before. Hey, Akira, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you too." She responded quickly. "As long as we love each other, as long as we hold onto the hope that we'll be together forever… I want to stay like this for you. For a very long time. And even if it doesn't work out… I want you to remember me because I'll remember you."

"Hah… Hahahaha…" Akira laughed to himself.

The concept of love was odd. People are willing to sacrifice their lives for it, even though love would eventually end…

"Hey, Akira… I'll love you for as long as I can. I can't make any promises, but I'll love you as long as you love me."

Akira felt the warmness of her hands, slowly turning his body warmer.

Even if it were to end, he'd remember this moment. Even though he still had bitter love towards people in the past, even though he's never forgiven them… He could still remember them, whether it be good or bad.

Akira wanted to look back and think of this as a good memory.

Akira smiled for once. Maybe he'd come to a realization? Maybe, for once, he'd accept love as it was. Weird, odd, always changing but always staying the same. It died, but it also lived.

It's like a video game. Video games can range from differing levels of quality and you remember it differently when you look back on it. Hell, you might not even remember it at all… But it doesn't change the fact that you played it.

He had a misconception on love, and as soon as she smiled and took his hand, opened up the box of chocolate, and put one in his mouth, he realized a fatal thing that he had believed in for such a long time.

Love wasn't complacent. Love wasn't something that always stayed the same.

And it changed with her words on that day.

Akira smiled at her again, basking in the quiet evening. The smell of coffee and chocolate, the warmth of her head on his shoulder, the lingering smell of her strawberry shampoo…

Yeah. This was dysfunctional and it didn't work. Love was always a struggle. But that was how it's always been… A passionate crash and burn.

He would be with her until the end of their time.

"Futaba, I love you."


	2. Game Nights and Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Valentine's Day has a bit of a board game leisure. A leisure that may or may not go into something more.

"Uno!" Akira smiled while slamming down a card. Futaba groaned and leaned backward into Akira's bed and whined.

"This is the seventh time you've won already…! Card games are too rigged, I don't have a high enough luck stat for this…" Futaba cried. "Why do you get all of the good cards…?"

It had been a week since Valentine's and things seemed to have gotten back on track right. They talked for a bit and relaxed with each other. Akira told her a lot about himself because he wanted this to work out. He didn't want to believe that it would just end suddenly.

He wanted to keep this happiness alive for a long time.

"It's not that I'm  _ lucky. _ It's just that I know how to use my cards well. Your strong suit is video games and  _ mine _ is beating sad gremlins in card games. Maybe you'll get it next time, honey," Akira teased her and pinched her cheek. Futaba slapped his hand away and sadly passed her hand over, consisting of over ten cards.

Akira quickly slipped it into the messy pile and straightened the cards out, shuffling them expertly before slipping it back into its old and dilapidated cardboard cover. "What do  _ you _ want to do then?"

"Well… Why don't we play Monopoly?"

_ "Hell no." _

"What?! I thought you liked board games though!"

"Monopoly is the one board game I  _ refuse _ to play. I have had so many friendships ruined over that devil-spawn game…" Akira mumbled. "Monopoly…" He shivered in regret.

"Well, I guess this shows the fact that we're both good at different things. I'll teach you to play video games like a champ if you play Monopoly with me!" Futaba told him. This was a ploy, an utter fucking trap. Akira knew it because this was his girlfriend that they were talking about.

~~~

"How the  _ fuck _ did you make me bankrupt in the first ten rounds?!" Akira yelled. Futaba laughed heartily like the evil little gremlin she is and gathered all of the fake monopoly money in her hands.

"I am a  _ god _ at Monopoly! Bow down to me, feeble mortal! For I am Sakura Futaba, the gamer of gamers!"

Akira smacked the money out of her hands and grumbled. "What are you, a chuunibyou…?"

"Perhaps!" Futaba chuckled and picked up the pieces and folded the board. "I'm definitely going to teach you how to play video games. Board games are  _ boring." _

"Only because you lose."

"No, because it's— it's just lame… And because you can play video games over long distances… When you go back to your hometown, I can beat you virtually…!" Futaba smiled. "You better make an account for Featherman Strikers soon to catch up to me! Even if you don't… I'll be sure to carry you during your games."

Akira smiled and leaned closer to her face. "I hope you carry me hard, dearest. I'll be sure to be your aid while you have the highest DPS."

Futaba gasped and wrapped her arms around Akira's neck. "You're learning gaming terms! Yeah, be  _ my _ Oracle! I'll be your Joker!"

"Right, right…" Akira smiled and leaned into her orange hair. Like always, she was so warm and soft.

This was nice. He wanted to stay like this for a long, long time. He kissed her on the cheek and bathed in her warmth.

"Hey, be sure to call me at least once every week, okay? And then we can hang out a bunch more during summer break…" Futaba told him. "I'll be starting school, so I might need your senior knowledge…"

Akira felt his hands go from her shoulder blades to the small of her back, lightly lifting her shirt to put his cold hands on her skin. If Sojiro were here right now, he would want to kill him. This was what it felt to be completely whipped for a person though… he was willing to go through that pain.

"I'll be there for you."

They weren't going to be playing any more games that night.


	3. The Appreciation of Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession of a pairing and the findings of a fatherly figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changes the rating from T to M becaude of the mentions/implications of sex and stuffs like that. hope you dont mind it too much :)

Akira remembered the day that Futaba went AFK in front of him, failing to speak with her cheeks blushing at their maximum capacity.

It was difficult when Futaba admitted her feelings for him because he was  _ scared. _ He liked Futaba— he  _ loved _ Futaba— so this should be the perfect opportunity right? To go on a date, to fall in love, to hold hands in public, and feel comfortable in each other's presence…

But Akira knew his mind was toxic in all sorts of ways.  _ "What if she leaves me? What if I'm not good enough for her? Am I really worthy of this?" _

Even though everything in his body told him to reject that simple kindness and love that Futaba wanted to give to him, he still said yes.

Akira was very good with people. People were hard to understand, unlike math problems and textbooks. They're complicated. They have feelings.

_ "Wouldn't we all just be better off without these feelings?" _ Akira would think to himself, but in the end, he wouldn't be able to write off his emotions completely. It's what made him… _ him. _

That day, he took her hand and told her that it would be a hard relationship. He was a perfectionist; cruel, observant, and a harsh critic. Futaba agreed that he was all three, but she also said that he was being a bit too harsh on himself.

"I don't know what you've been through, Akira… B-but— I want to know! I want to level up with you and get to know you…! I'll be there with you, so long as you're with me… You're my key item, after all."

Akira couldn't help the unstable pounding in his chest and the smile that crept up his face. That's right— he's her key item. Futaba was also his key item. "We're in this together… Promise me you'll do your best and I'll do the same."

Futaba stuttered when Akira started to graze over her knuckles with his lips. What a player…

"R-right! A-a-and I'll do my best as well… Akira… I love you."

In the end, Sojiro was… displeased when he found out that he was dating his daughter. He was so concerned that Akira was held back one day in the café and sat down at one of the tables as he gave him a stern talking to.

"Listen here, Akira. Do  _ not _ try any funny business with my daughter. I  _ will _ kill you," Sojiro threatened him.

Akira snorted. "Will you? I know you love me as much as you love Futaba, Sojiro~" Akira teased. The older man grumbled at Akira's cheeky expression.

"Just  _ don't _ have sex with my daughter."

"But Sojiroooo, I'm a horny sex-crazed teenager, you can't do that to me…!" Akira whined. Sojiro slammed his hand down on the table and made Akira jump in his seat. The intensity in his eyes told Akira that he should stop joking around.

"If I find you caught in the act—" Sojiro proceeded to draw a finger across his neck. Akira swallowed his saliva and nodded fervently. Sojiro nodded and sat up from his seat, his achy knees struggling to lift him smoothly.

"Hey, Sojiro… Thank you. For letting me date your daughter."

Sojiro and Akira were silent at that moment, but when Sojiro spoke to him, his heart started racing.

"…I should be thanking you for helping Futaba out of her shell. Be more proud, son. You still have a lot more to do to make me proud."

Akira knew what this feeling was. It was a feeling that made him smile so wide that even Sojiro was surprised.

It was appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, gotta include the angst cause relationships with depressed teenagers with trauma won't always be cute and happy :^)
> 
> been kinda in a writer's block but I managed to pump this out really quickly. I missed writing…


End file.
